memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Memory Alpha:AOL chats/Ronald D. Moore/ron007.txt
Subj: Answers Date: 3/4/97 8:05:46 PM From: RonDMoore <> I think the reasons stated in "Distant Voices" still apply -- he consciously or subconsciously blew the final question because he didn't want to be the valedictorian. Now whether that's because he still retained some overly-cautious attitudes about the revelation of his genetic background (I think he probably was careful throughout his life never to be TOO brilliant) or whether it was something more complex and related to his self-view as related to his parents and his own percieved failings is certainly open to debate. <> My concern is usually whether or not there's enough money available to do the visual effects rather than whether they can be done. Ninety-nine times out of a hundred, the visual effects guys will say, "Yeah, we can do that.... but it'll cost you," regarding any elaborate sequence that I've put into a script. That was the answer on the big pull-back in FC -- sure they could do it, but did we have enough money to do it right? Very seldom do I find something that is simply not do-able with today's technology and professionals. <> I read through the first one they did for TNG. It was fun, but I was a little disappointed that they didn't have nearly as many errors and screw-ups as I knew about! I was hoping for things that had slipped even my attention (this is not a plea for you to now start showering me with errors, thank you). <> It's interesting, but it's not really the focus of the episode for me. The legal system of the Federation is not the US system and we like to keep it vague enough so that it'll serve the needs of our stories. Could the Starfleet JAG really make a plea bargain with Bashir's parents? Yes, because I say so. That's how it works. There is no Federation Legal Guide to consult and I don't want one. This is not "Deep Space Law," and as long as we're generally consistant about the forms and procedures of the Federation legal system, I'm not that concerned that technically this or that point would not work in a "real" court of law -- this is a FICTIONAL legal sytem. As far as the question of whether or not it's right for the Federation to "punish" Bashir for the crimes of his parents, my position was that the prohibition against genetically enhanced humans entering the Academy or Med School was like any other entrance requirement. Bashir's parents knew about it and decided to get around it by altering their son and in so doing they disqualified him from enrollment. The rule against allowing genetically enhanced humans into the Academy was meant to be one of the methods of strongly discouraging people from continuing the practice of genetically engineering the human species. The JAG's acceptance of the plea bargain was meant to cut off a long and very public fight in the Federation courts over the issue of genetic enhancements -- something that Starfleet and the Federation would like to avoid given how many other problems they're faced with at the moment. ----------------------- ------------------- Subj: Answers Date: 3/4/97 8:21:44 PM From: RonDMoore <> I agree with you and I'm glad that DS9 has dealt with many of the less than "perfect" humans of the 24th century. Bashir's father is an interesting character to me because it says that while we may have solved many of the obvious problems in the future, it's still possible to fail and to be a failure. That means we have to struggle and work to better ourselves and that means we'll continue to grow and evolve. We haven't dealt with a lot of humans who aren't in Starfleet because the Fleet and the people in it are are really the focus of the show. As a result, not a lot of work has gone into developing a social or political context in which to place civilian humanity. It would be interesting, but it's really not what Star Trek is about. <> I have a 13 year-old son named Jonathan who lives with his mother (a wonderful woman I'm still very good friends with) in Clovis (just outside of Fresno) and yes, I like kids very much. <> There has been NO discussion that I know of on this point. <> Robert Wolfe does Q&A in the Star Trek Newsgroups on Usenet, but he's the only one that I'm aware of who does it consistantly. Other people do crop up from time to time. <> You should ask your friend if he'd like you to pay him by check or cash. <> Martok and Worf's standing with the Klingons will be addressed in "Soldiers of the Empire." The question of Kurn may or may not be dealt with next season. <> Darn fine question and I don't know either. The question mark was there on my script, but when the titles were put on the show it was missing. I suspect it's a preference by either Peter Lauritson, the Supervising Producer in charge of Post Production or by Rick Berman who's in charge of everything. <> Well, this is certainly something we could do, but I'd rather not. I think the Changelings are scary and effective right now because we DON'T have a weapon to use against them and I'd like to keep it that way for now. Our thinking at the moment is that the device seen in "Die" was the only one in existence. <> I like the way the relationship is going too. But we have no plans for Troi or Alexander in the near future. --------------------- Subj: Answers Date: 3/4/97 8:23:07 PM From: RonDMoore <> This comes up from time to time in our story meetings, but at the moment we don't have any plans to follow up on this. But you never know... Moore, Ronald D.